


Things That Do Not Exist

by starwlkers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ko No Mono, inferences to miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwlkers/pseuds/starwlkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a tale of what could have been. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will closes his eyes and for once the light is a soft enough yellow that it does not touch the insides of his eyelids. There is only darkness and somewhere deep within him, a child cries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Do Not Exist

Will closes his eyes and for once the light is a soft enough yellow that it does not touch the insides of his eyelids. There is only darkness and somewhere deep within him, a child cries.

He smiles and opens his eyes.

The crib that sits in the corner of the room vibrates with life and the room absorbs the very sound. Will ignores the tiredness that lays dormant in his bones in exchange for the rush of joy and weightlessness he receives every time he picks his child up from the crib.

_His child._

Will shushes the child and gently rocks him back and forth. He picks up the newly made bottle and begins to feed his son once more. He watches as his boy suckles the bottle and grins openly at his hunger. The baby, flushed with life and newness, looks like his mother but opens his eyes to reveal something that once belonged only to Will.

The light that leaks through the curtains is thick and heavy; it dances off the walls and makes the baby gurgle with joy.

Will walks them out of the house and into the sun as thick as syrup. The wind blows softly though the trees and the leaves shake. The child blinks unknowingly up at his father, free of any prejudice or knowledge of what the world around him holds.

The dogs bark and run about, bringing Will back to himself. He smiles down at his boy lovingly. He wants him to know nothing but love.

A car pulls into the driveway, the gravel grinds together and the ground rumbles with motion.

"Momma's here, darling." He whispers against the flushed, plump cheek before he lays a kiss against the soft skin.

Margot steps out of the car carefully and smiles in a way she hasn't done in years. There is no bitterness or lingering fear lying hidden within her smile anymore. Just pure joy and happiness.

They meet in the middle of the yard. Margot smiles softly down at her son, her boy, her heir. Will looks up to meet her eyes only to find tears in her eyes and blood and scratches marking her face.

Will blinks.

The sun is gone and only the moon remains, stark against the night, its light burning out the stars.

He steps back. Margot is gone and his arms are empty. He cries out but his voice gone, trapped in confines of his chest and the blockage in his throat. He runs across the yard, each step heavy and weighed down. The spring day is gone and replaced with wet, winter snow. He swings open the front door, no dogs rush to greet him and no baby cries out. He runs through the house, to the crib that sits in the corner of his own room, and stops himself from taking another step.

There is no sound. No vibrations of life or even the signs of there ever being one there. Will takes another step forward and peers in.

Blood splatters the soft fabric and Will grips the wooden railing so tightly is splinters in his hands. He screams and this time it echoes. It bounces off the walls and ruptures his ear drums. He screams for what has been lost.

A beeping hidden deep in the dark of the house breaks him of his trance. He whips his head around, looking for the source, his eyes wild.

He screams once more, his very sanity sits on the edge.

Will opens his eyes. The soft yellow light of the hospital room does little to comfort him. He looks over to Margot's prone form, her injured body and her battered face, grabs her hand and weeps.

Weeps for what had been lost and weeps for the things that could have been but will now never exist.


End file.
